<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lunch Break by costumejail</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29004354">Lunch Break</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/costumejail/pseuds/costumejail'>costumejail</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kissing Prompt Fills [31]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys: California (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Androids, Forehead Kisses, Kissing, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Party Poison (Danger Days), Other, Prompt Fill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:42:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29004354</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/costumejail/pseuds/costumejail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Request for Android AU FunPoison + Forehead Kisses</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fun Ghoul/Party Poison (Danger Days)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kissing Prompt Fills [31]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806370</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lunch Break</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Something metallic landed at Ghoul’s feet with a clang. He ignored it, hands tangled up in the underbelly of the Trans Am.</p><p>“Ghoul.”</p><p>Ghoul twisted his wrench, pulled it back, turned it around and used the handle to bang some piping back into place. He rattled the assembly, making sure it would hold steady. Then the assembly was ripped from his hands as a hand wrapped around his ankle and tugged him out from under the car.</p><p>Ghoul blinked. “What?”</p><p>“It’s been six hours since you last ate. I brought you food.”</p><p>“Has it really?” Ghoul didn’t point out that he had no frame of reference for what an hour was, but he sat up and flashed a grin at Party and— Oh. Yeah. There was that familiar hunger-ache. “Thanks, <em>chispas</em>.”</p><p>Party swung a leg in front of the other and sat neatly. He rested his chin on his hands, elbows on his knees, and settled in to watch Ghoul eat.</p><p>Yeah, it was a little disconcerting having someone just watch while you ate, but it wasn’t like Party needed to eat, Ghoul reasoned, and it was nice having a little company.</p><p>“What’cha doin’ inside?” Ghoul asked, just for something to talk about.</p><p>“Painting,” replied Party. Their eyes lit up — literally — as they began rambling about the mural they were putting up in the Girl’s room, waving their arms around and whirring excitedly when they told Ghoul about the “Little figures for each of us! Killing dracs and shit. Not too bloody, because they’re just a kid but, you know, Jet ‘n I thought it would make it easier to have a little reminder of some bedtime stories. Now we can look up and pick something off the wall.”</p><p>“I bet they’ll love it,” Ghoul assured him.</p><p>“I hope so!” Party fanned themself a bit as their fan slowed down. “‘S it hot out here?”</p><p>“Yeah, a bit. You overheating?” Ghoul leaned forward, ready to steady Party if he started sagging.</p><p>“No, just excited I guess. Excited, right?”</p><p>“Yeah. That’s the one.”</p><p>“Shiny! So what’s the damage out here?”</p><p>Ghoul relaxed, flashing a glance at the car and sitting back on his elbows.</p><p>“Y’know the weird grinding sound she’s been makin’? Some tubes on th’ water pump got all fucked up and nothing was gettin’ to the radiator. Not too bad, and the pump’s fine, just had to get ‘em all linked up and running smooth again. Could’a been way worse if she’d been rusting or a bearing blew or any of the fans cracked.”</p><p>Party nodded slowly.</p><p>“You get any of that?”</p><p>“I got that you’re pretty and smart and fixing the car,” admitted Party with a laugh. “Y’know Kobes is better at this kinda thing.”</p><p>Ghoul flushed, but ignored the calling-him-pretty part. “Yeah, well, someone’s gotta do it.”</p><p>“You need a break? Kobes ‘n Cherri are just napping. I could wake him up.”</p><p>“Nah, ‘m almost done.”</p><p>“Okay.” Party stood, collecting the now-empty PowerPup can and pressing a kiss to Ghoul’s forehead. “I’ll be back in three hours if you aren’t in.”</p><p>“Sure, thanks, babe.”</p><p>At the garage door, Party turned to blow a kiss over their shoulder. Ghoul pretending to catch it, tucking it into his pocket before lying back down and wheeling himself under the Trans Am.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks <a href="retrograde-raven.tumblr.com">Raven</a> for requesting this! And thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>